


[ART] Hidden

by lomelinde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomelinde/pseuds/lomelinde
Summary: Merlin and Arthur, behind a curtain
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	[ART] Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn in 2011
> 
> I was going through my old fandom stuff and came across this drawing - I don't think I ever posted it anywhere ...

Posted on [Tumblr](https://lomelindelaurea.tumblr.com/post/645452573585915904/hidden-i-was-going-through-some-of-my-old-fandom)


End file.
